


Melted Heart

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Tom and Florean, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Working at the Leaky Cauldron, Tom doesn’t think that his love will notice him. But Florean does, and scoops up the barkeep.





	Melted Heart

Tom couldn’t help it; he was in love. Everyday, when heading to work at the Leaky Cauldron, he would see someone of such beauty, such purity, heading to work as well. He had never had the courage to talk to his love aside from serving them a drink in his bar every now and again, but Tom made sure it was always him serving.

It was very early morning, long before anyone should have been awake. Tom was strolling down Diagon Alley, coming very early to his shift. It was a beautiful sight, with all the streetlights shining, reflecting off all the shiny metal and making everything glow, the silence, caused by the utter emptiness of the usually bustling streets… this was Tom’s favourite time of day. Don’t get him wrong, he loved seeing and talking to all the people who travelled through. But this was the time he had the Alley to himself. 

Something was different this morning, Tom sensed it. He wasn’t alone. Tom looked back and forth quickly. Who was there? Nobody was meant to, there were only three residents here, for Merlin’s sake, and they were all sleeping! 

Except… this one wasn’t. “Hello, Tom,” the voice of his dreams said. Tom almost fell over. 

“H-hello?” He stuttered. 

“What are you doing out and about?” His love stepped into the candlelight, showing his full face. He was beautiful, with long, dark hair and bright eyes. He had a very lovely face, soft and kind. 

“I’m just here for my shift, Florean,” Tom coughed out. 

“Are you okay?” He asked in concern. 

“I’m fine!” Tom said in a very high-pitched voice. “Oh, look at that! Time to start! Bye!” He hurried off.

Florean stared at Tom for a while, then shook his head. “Whatever, man.” He said. 

Soon, it became normal for Tom and Florean to meet up on Tom’s morning walks… and then Florean walking with him. They had a lot to talk about, for example, Florean’s passion for history, especially witch burnings. He also talked very quietly about Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem, and something called the elder wand. Florean talked a lot about that one story in the of Beedle the Bard, Tom didn’t know he loved it that much. Tom had read it and enjoyed it as a kid, but never to the extent Florean did! In turn, Tom told Florean about the different kinds of people who stayed in the Leaky Cauldron and their funny stories, he talked about his love of plants and architecture, and anything he could think of. The two men grew very close…

Until that fateful morning when Tom walked up to Florean’s ice cream parlour, and it was completely trashed. “Florean?” He asked, running around the store. “Florean?”

No matter where he went, Florean was gone. No trace of him left, except the melting ice cream running down the floor.


End file.
